


To Feel You

by Sophix74



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 3am I woke up, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Okumura Eiji, Come as Lube, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I think that's everything, I was feeling very lonely so this happened, Light Angst, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Nipple Play, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Top Ash Lynx, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 22:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophix74/pseuds/Sophix74
Summary: VAGUE MANGA SPOILERS BUT SPOILERS NONETHELESS!!//Eiji reflects on his past with Ash and how by some miracle  they have both achieved a normal life together. However, sometimes Eiji's mind wanders to the fact that he almost didn't get this chance.





	To Feel You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you to all those who left encouraging comments back on my very first fic. You don't understand how happy it made me. Now for the disappointment, I'm afraid to say that my second fic (this one) is not some work of art I spent ages planning but rather self-indulgent smut I wrote because being an exchange student is very lonely for some and I woke up at 3am sad. Now what's weird is that I'm asexual and rather than writing angsty fluff or something, I wrote rather standard smut, yeah I don't know either. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy! I am working on a multichap college AU also but I'm not when it will be out. I dislike 'in progress' fics so it's up to you guys whether you'd rather wait and read the whole thing in one go or if you'd prefer to read it in its ongoing state. Let me know in the comments!

Ash and Eiji were laying lazily on their sofa, the glow of the sunset leaking in through the window, casting an autumnal radiance around their living room. Eiji was resting his head on the Ash’s shirtless chest, tracing patterns on to the pale skin with the lightest touch of his finger. Ash was threading his fingers through the elder’s jet-black hair, twirling strands as he dozed silently. Eiji halted his ministrants to shift his body further up Ash’s so that he was pressing his face into the blond’s neck. The younger’s hand stayed put, forcing it to rest on Eiji’s waist. Eiji slowly placed a light kiss to the soft skin of his lover’s neck and began to doze also.

They had managed to survive everything; Arthur, Dino, Blanca, Fox, even Lao. It was over. Ash had made it to Japan. They had stayed with Eiji’s parents for a while, Ash continued to learn Japanese as well as helped Mrs. Okumura around the house. Eiji eventually decided that he and Ash needed their own place, so the then 20-year-old got a full-time job working as Ibe’s assistant to help put some savings together to buy a flat. Ash’s contribution was being paid to model every now and again for one of Ibe’s co-workers for a magazine about ‘western style’. It was a long two years, but they had been perfect nonetheless. Eiji had never felt so blessed for the opportunity to be living independently with the love of his life, waking up next to a literal angel never failed to make his heart flip and to think, he was a feather’s touch away from never experiencing it at all.

Eiji’s daydreaming caused a plethora of emotions to hit him, he had been so close to losing him, and he never wanted to experience that pain again. Eiji’s arms began to squeeze Ash tightly and a steady stream of tears fell down his face, running on to the blond’s neck.

Ash awoke to hear a soft sniffle and a tight grip on his arm, without a word he gathered up Eiji in his arms, hugging him back just as tightly and pressing soft kisses to the top of Eiji’s head. The elder nuzzled Ash’s face like a cat and whispered a desperate,

“I love you.”

Ash pulled Eiji’s tear stained face up to look at him, the younger wiped away the tears with the pad of his thumb, cradling his face gently.

“I love you too.”

Ash pressed a delicate kiss to Eiji’s lips, the other responded more passionately, pouring every emotion he had into his lover’s mouth; silent confessions, fears and hopes passed between them. Ash could taste the salt on Eiji’s lips and wrapped his arms tighter around the older boy, shifting fully on to his back to rest Eiji completely on top of him. Ash ran his hands up and down Eiji’s back, he pushes one hand beneath Eiji’s shirt and traces the bumps of his spine as the elder barely stops for breaths between kisses.

Eiji’s lips move from Ash’s and instead descend on to his neck, placing open mouth kisses on the pale white skin, leaving rosy red marks that promise to soon turn darker. Ash groans, biting his lip as Eiji continues his onslaught, his desperate need to touch Ash.

Ash’s fingernails scratch at Eiji’s caramel skin as Eiji’s own hands slide down Ash’s abdomen, feeling every muscle and every scar. Eiji moves his body down the sofa to kiss every single one, he glances up at Ash’s flushed face before moving back up and giving one long, deep kiss. They pull away, staring at one another, they can each feel the other’s hardness through their shorts, groaning with every slight movement. Ash traces a finger on Eiji’s lips before asking,

“Do you need this?”

Ash’s lifts his hip causing more pressure to hit Eiji’s erection causing the elder to take a sharp breath and amplify his meaning.

Eiji shook his head tearfully and smiled. “No, I need _you._ ”

Ash let out a chuckle and pressed Eiji’s body flushed against his, “That means the same thing, you idiot.” Ash pulled Eiji lips back to his, their tongues playfully sliding against one another. Ash pulled away slightly and whispered,

“For the record, I need you too.”

Eiji’s moan was muffled as Ash placed his hands on the other’s ass, pressing his lower body into his. They continued to nip and each other’s lips, almost becoming animalistic as Ash grinded their hips together. Eiji broke the kiss, lips red and swollen, he tugged his shirt over his head to join Ash in being shirtless. A layer of sweat was already being formed between them and hands roamed each other’s body.

Eiji licked a stripe down Ash’s neck, passing over the hickies left from earlier. A stray hand reached down to press a palm to Ash’s tented shorts, long fingers fondling his balls through the fabric. Ash flew his back and closed his eyes.

“Ah, fuck, Eiji.”

“Want me to touch you more?” Eiji whispered in Ash’s ear, nibbling on his ear lobe.

Ash responded by giving a slap to Eiji’s clothed ass, “Fuck, yeah lemme touch you too.”

Both boys discarded their shorts and underwear, getting lost in the skin to skin contact, the smack of their lips and the squelching of slicked cocks covered in pre-cum was the only sounds in the heated room. As Eiji jerked Ash off, the elder gathered the excess pre-cum on his fingers and circled the Japanese boy’s rim. Eiji pressed his ass against the slicked fingers, prompting Ash to slip one in. Ash’s finger felt around Eiji’s soft walls, searching for the one thing that would blow Eiji’s mind. A loud gasp and moan lead Ash to the location of his treasure and began thrusting his finger in earnest.

“More, I need more Ash, please,” Eiji whined, rocking his hips, rubbing their cocks together.

“Someone’s really eager aren’t they?” Ash latched his lips to Eiji’s throat and spread his ass cheeks wide before letting go, giving a hard spank against the plumpness. Ash thrusts 2 more fingers in beside the first. Eiji kept mewling, almost like a kitten as Ash touched every part of him; lips to his throat, one set in fingers creating angry red lines along his backside and the rest caressing his insides. This however wasn’t enough, and Eiji pulled his neck from Ash sweet mouth and stared down at the younger, pupils blown. He pulled himself from Ash’s fingers and moved up to wrap a hand around Ash’s straining cock.

“I’ll show you how eager I can be, Aslan.” Eiji lift his hips and sunk down on to the blond’s cock in one movement, reddened ass cheeks resting on Ash’s thighs. The American let out no sound at first, back arched and eyes wide before releasing a long groan and relaxing his tense muscles.

“Fuck, Eiji, don’t do that so suddenly.” Eiji smiled sweetly, a teasing glint in his eye as he began moving. Eiji braced his hands on Ash’s chest for leverage as his bouncing increased. White hands gripped Asian hips as Ash began lifting his hips to meet Eiji halfway. Groans and slapping skin filled the room once again as a steady rhythm was achieved. Eiji played with Ash’s nipples, tweaking and pinching each time the blond’s cock drilled his prostate. Ash wrapped a hand around Eiji’s cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

Eiji’s bouncing began to slacken so Ash flipped them over and began pounding into the older boy mercilessly causing incoherent sounds to fall from Eiji’s open mouth.

“Come inside me, Ash,” Eiji panted. “I need to feel it, feel you.” Eiji clawed desperately, almost scared that Ash was going to disappear if he’d let go for one second. Ash wrapped his own arms around Eiji, breathing in the sweat from his neck. “I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere.” Ash presses a forceful kiss to Eiji’s mouth, swallowing his cries before moaning, “I’m close, come for me, Eiji, let’s do it together.” Ash moves a hand back down between their bodies to jerk Eiji’s wet cock.

Eiji lets out a loud cry as his back arches and heels dig into Ash’s tailbone. The blond feels Eiji’s walls clench as he orgasms and with one final thrust and a long groan Ash empties his load into his lover below him, Eiji’s splattering between them.

Ash moves to separate their sweat and cum soaked bodies but Eiji just drags him back down on top of him.

“Not yet,” he whispers, heavy breathing slowing gently, “Just let me hold you.” Ash slots his head under Eiji’s chin and kisses it softly, “Whatever you say, my love.”

Eiji soon falls asleep as the once setting sun finally fades to reveal moonlight making the sweat on Eiji’s skin shine ever so gently. Despite how beautiful he may look, Ash was desperately wanting a shower. Using Eiji’s peaceful slumber as a chance break away, Ash slipped his soft cock from Eiji and witnesses the drying cum paint his inner thighs. Knowing how uncomfortable his dark-haired lover would soon become, Ash fetched a warm washcloth and gently scrubbed away the bodily fluids, the only evidence of their coupling being the dark bruises that littered both of their necks and swollen lips. Once wiped down, Ash placed a blanket over Eiji and headed for a shower, hoping that once he’s done Eiji would awaken enough to have one himself.

Once clean Ash makes his way back into the living room, Eiji still fast asleep were he left him. With a sigh Ash picks up their clothes, throws them in the laundry basket and returns to scoop the burrito-fied Eiji into his arms. He enters their bedroom, pulling back the covers of their bed and places Eiji gently down. He slips the elder into his pyjama pants before climbing in on the other side. Ash gathers Eiji in his arms, still being able to smell the slight scent of sex coming off him. Regardless, Ash curls around him, and passes a hand through Eiji’s hair, stroking softly.

“You mean everything to me, you know?” Ash says, even though he knows his lover wouldn’t hear him.

Eiji shifts his body so he is facing the younger and snuggles into his chest, still completely unconscious. Ash smiles and holds him close, smiling, before drifting off into his own peaceful slumber, his lover in his arms, in the bed within their Japanese flat, living a normal life at last.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, yeah I am trash, thanks for reading. Leave kudos and/or a comment if you would like. If at least one person enjoyed this then that's enough for me. Seriously though go read my other fic, 'Obvious is the New Oblivious', apparently that's good according to some users.
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
